


Not Your Friend Anymore

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Wild and Whirling Words [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Epistolary, Estrangement, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter from Frannie Vecchio in Chicago to Benton Fraser in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Friend Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the epistolary challenge at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

Dear Fraser,  
  
Do you have rocks in your head?  What the Hell kind of stunt do you think you're pulling, sending Ray back here and staying up in the desolate frozen wilderness by yourself?  
  
I thought I understood you.  When you decided to follow your heart and return to the land of your birth, I didn't stand in your way.  I stood up for you.  I told Inspector Thatcher that Toronto would shrivel your soul, that you belonged to the wild, free lands.  I stepped aside and let you go, unencumbered by the ties of the past.  And then when it turned out you were taking Ray with you, you know what?  I was _happy_ for you.  He doesn't have to make his way through the harsh world alone, I thought.  He'll have a true companion by his side.  The two of them will ride off into the sunset together.  
  
So what the Hell, Fraser?  You can't just send your true companion back like a pair of jeans from a mail-order catalogue that doesn't fit right.  That's not the way the story goes, you moron.  And don't tell me you're setting him free so he can find happiness without you, because I have to work with the guy every day, and trust me, that is not a man who's following his bliss.  More like a nuclear power station about to meltdown.  
  
I thought you were smart, Fraser, but no, you're just another big, dumb man.  So listen up, buster: you get your head out of your ass and clean up your mess and make up with Ray, or so help me God, I will comfort his broken heart until we are fucking in his lonely bachelor bed, and this time I _won't let go._  
  
Not Your Friend Anymore,  
  
Francesca Vecchio


End file.
